


Hammock

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Flirting, Fluff, Hammocks, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie's Your Mom Jokes, Soft Richie Tozier, They're super in love, there needs to be more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: Eddie decides to visit the Losers' old clubhouse, relishing the memories. He isn't alone for long...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Hammock

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write adult reddie + hammock okay. set somewhere after eddie gets stabbed and richie kills henry. ignore the timeline issues and it’s super soft let me have this

Eddie wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here, back at the clubhouse. One moment he was buying new bandages and antiseptic to clean his cheek wound and the next he was climbing down into the Losers’ old bunker. Despite the dark, damp and creepy atmosphere, he’d always been happiest here, with his friends. Bill and Mike chatting to themselves, Bev lighting up a cigarette, Ben making repairs. Stan. Rolling his eyes at their shenanigans. And Richie. Sitting so close to him, Eddie trying to annoy him out of the hammock the two always occupied. It never worked though, much to Eddie’s inner delight. Everything was easier back then.

He moved automatically towards the hammock, all the memories rushing back to him; it’s a wonder the both of them had managed to squeeze themselves into it. It was never comfortable but Eddie never wanted to leave, he wanted to stay pressed up against his best friend forever. Best friend. He smiled, grazing his fingers over the rough fabric of the hammock. Before he knew it, Eddie was carefully climbing into his old spot, shifting awkwardly - it was much easier when he was younger. The hammock creaked and sagged slightly and Eddie braced a foot on the ground to keep his balance; if Richie were here, he’d sure to make a crack about his weight or some shit.

He stared at the vacant spot opposite where Richie used to sit, reading a dumb comic book or listening to shitty music with one earbud, sharing the other with Eddie. Those were his favourite days and he missed them like crazy. He smiled fondly, playing with one of their abandoned shower caps distractedly.

“Your ten minutes are up.”

Eddie didn’t even need to look up and his smile grew, “I don’t see a sign.”

When Richie didn’t say anything else, Eddie glanced over his shoulder to find him leaning against the ladder, watching him. His expression was soft and he gazed at Eddie with utter fondness which he returned.

“What are you doing here, Rich?”

“Dunno,” Richie said with a shrug, stepping closer until he was against the wall opposite Eddie, “I just knew you’d be here.”

“I was always happiest here. I didn’t know I missed it so much.”

“It’s this fucking town, dude. It’s not your fault. We all forgot,” Richie said sincerely, clambering into the hammock beside Eddie. It was very uncomfortable like it always had been, yet here he was, pressed up against the long forgotten love of his life, the missing piece of his heart and other sappy shit Eddie would probably love, and he wouldn’t be anywhere else in the world. A devilish smirk spread across his face, “still, I’ll never forget all the good times me and your mom had in here.”

Rolling his eyes, Eddie aimed a sharp kick at Richie, “fuck you.”

The hammock decided, then, it was time to give up the ghost, snapping at the supports; it was a testament to Ben’s architect skills that it has lasted this long. Richie and Eddie tumbled to the floor in a heap, a mixture of pained groans and unrestrained laughter escaping them. 

“Ah, my fucking back...”

Eddie, who hadn’t laughed so hard in nearly thirteen years of marriage, hauled himself onto his knees and crawled over to where Richie was lying. He nudged his leg, “you okay, there, old man?”

“Fuck off,” Richie groaned, blindly fumbling for his glasses that had flown off somewhere after his fall. A moment later, Eddie was gently pushing his glasses back into place; everything quickly came back into focus, particularly said love of Richie’s life currently hovering over him looking like every wet dream he’d ever had, minus the stab wound. He swallowed, “err, thanks.”

Eddie moved to get up but Richie’s hand on his wrist stopped him in his tracks; he raised an eyebrow, “I know you probably spend most of your time on the floor, dude, but seriously, get the fuck up. You don’t know what shit you’re laying in right now.”

“Eds, wait, um...” he was nervous, more nervous than he had been before his first stand up gig. He had the luxury of throwing up after, though, and if he did that now, Richie was pretty sure Eddie would never speak to him again. He sat up gingerly and ran a hand through his messy hair, “okay...I gotta tell you something-”

Eddie interrupted by slapping a hand over his mouth, quickly adding, “whatever you want to tell me can wait until we’ve killed that fucking sewer clown. You’re not ruining this for us now, Tozier.”

Richie nodded, falling just that little bit more in love with the hypochondriac if that was at all possible. He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and the two were facing each other. Richie couldn’t resist reaching out to brush a stray curl from Eddie’s forehead.

“I do, though. You know.”

Eddie nodded, hoping he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought he was, “yeah. Me, too.”

After one last look around, they climbed out of the clubhouse one after the other, beginning the walk back to the Derry Inn. If they stood a little closer than normal, neither said anything. Richie had stuck his hands in his pockets and Eddie resisted the urge to loop his arm through his.

“We were talking about being in love, right?”

Eddie hated himself for chuckling, shoving Richie lightly in the shoulder, “yes!”

“Just checking,” he replied, a smug smirk at his lips. Now all they had to do was murder an alien clown and his life could begin.


End file.
